robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pookie Hater Defense
'Pookie Hater Defense '''is an agency that skills pookies on ''Club Penguin, this army is dedicated of wiping out all pookies, the agency was founded by Agent Blu on February 8, 2014 but on August 1, 2015, Agent Club became the new director as he was more active than Blu Bell, worked harder than Blu Bell and was overall a better agent and unlike Blu Bell, proved himself to be a trustworthy, active and hard-working director. This agency is partnered with the RPA. History How It Started At the end of January 2014, Club was annoyed by pookies and he hated them so much, pookies were a menace and needed to die. Later that next day (February 1, 2014) Club was browsing the internet after getting annoyed by pookies once again; since he disliked them a lot, he decided to create a wiki for hating pookies until he found this wiki called "The Pookie Protest Wiki", which Club checked out and decided to look around, Club began to express his hate for pookies. The wiki didn't have that much pages which Club wanted to shape things up, he edited pages, created, and made his first mainspace wiki edit. As a couple days passed Club started to gain intress on this wiki and contributed for about a few days. The founder of the wiki was Blu Bell and let Club to create more pages to make it a better wiki. On February 8, 2014 an anonymous wiki contributor came to the wiki and called pookie haters stupid which at some point created a page called "Pookie Hater Defense" and "Pookie Hater Defense Weaponary", Blu Bell notices this and got an idea which then lead creating it into a real agency. Inactivity After Agent Club retired on January 9, 2016, the agency went downhill. No new missions were held, no new agents joined and the website where all missions took place was mostly abandoned with only a few people there attempting to keep it alive. Some people suggested that the agency should close due to its inactivity but people like Agent Extreme and Agent Unknown disagree with this. Both agents will attempt to revive the PHD sometime in 2017 (most likely Summer). But hope was not lost yet: new agents showed in the year of 2017, such as Agent Berserk, Agent Beastblox, Agent Zuras, Agent Overdrive Vengeance, Agent Curry, Agent Demise and Agent Vlad. Old agents from the past came back as well: Agent 300, Agent Brady, Agent Boo and Agent Steven as well few others. A new mission has been hosted and it was as a complete success. In April 2019, the Pookie Protest Wiki was closed down by the FANDOM staff due to some vandals on the pages and threads. The trolls reported the wiki to the VSTF, showing some old threads of the PPW's threads full of bad words that dates from years ago. How To Skill A Pookie *They sneak into a mumu/duh duhs home, hide behind something (closets). When the owner gets home with a pookie they jump out with a weapon. They don't just wait till the pookie says "sees name tag with violet eyes under closet", or anything cute and they skill the pookie. *Rarely, there will be a trap at someone's igloo. They will go to the pet shop and say things like "POOKIE DAYCARE AT MY IGLOO ON MAP!" Pookies may go to see it what it is only to find out that it is a torture place for pookies like the Pookie Hater Defence. Sometimes they will keep pookies as hostages. *They usually do stuff that makes pookies cry, scream, or shout. They insult them by throwing snowballs at them or throwing them to remote areas. They also steal the pookies teddy, rockhopper plush, or golden elmos. Then we say "rips teddy". They also make angry mobs (pookie protests) to skill or ban pookies. Reasons Why They May Hate Pookies *They don't like the fact that pookies get adopted in the pet shop, for it gets people to pay less attention to puffles. *They think that pookies are offensive to orphans, for mostly being rich and having nice clothes before getting adopted. Pookies even mock real life orphans. *When someone chooses a pookie they sometimes twirl the pookie and they say "weeee". They can get very annoyed when they see this. *Because they are prep haters, thinking that pookies are prep juniors. *Because they got an account banned by pookies. *Because they throw a fit. *Because they have a relative life in real life that hates pookies. *They mostly hate pookies because we find them annoying. *Because they don't speak properly. *They are ALL cancerous. Types of PHD Agents *'Pookie Hater '''is someone who dislikes pookies for the reasons listed above and they normally try to avoid them. *'Pookie Skiller 'is a type of pookie hater who wants to skill all pookies and goes around abusing them. *'Pookie Hunter '''is a type of pookie hater that hunts for pookies. When they find one, they either kidnap the pookie or take them to a dangerous area.